


The best is yet to come

by inpeachment



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, how to reunite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpeachment/pseuds/inpeachment
Summary: 一个破镜重圆的故事。





	The best is yet to come

（1）

蔡程昱回上海那晚，落地虹桥机场，张望两圈，找到一只发着亮的自动贩售机，他想买罐可乐，第一反应竟是找零钱投币。在包里与兜里翻了两下，突然想起自己已经回国，大可以享用遍地移动支付的好，于是抬手生疏地扫了个码。可乐降下时卡住了，机器也有点犹疑，僵持了几秒，重新运转一回，可乐终于落下。

他因而在这台机器面前多耗费了两分钟，收到李琦的催促消息。

不变的大好人笨笨哥，十年前接他回老家过年，此刻在他回国后第一个与他打照面。蔡程昱坐进车里，背还没靠稳，先“砰”地把可乐打开。李琦在驾驶座听到，笑了声叫他少喝两口：“没吃晚饭呢？”

“飞机上吃了一点点。”蔡程昱说，“但是困，睡着睡着，就饿过了。”他的身体语言很有说服力，胳膊伸开摊在后排，眼皮沉沉的，又要磕到一块。

“再睡会儿，”李琦开了导航，把车载空调温度打高了一点，“睡醒吃饭。”

一路开毕，蔡程昱也醒了，还有点迷迷瞪瞪的，在餐桌前愣坐了一会儿，才发现自己筷子抓反。他有日子没吃中餐，看到番茄炒鸡蛋两眼都放光。李琦有一搭没一搭地陪他讲话，从罗马，谈到纽约，再到上海，战线拉很长。跟他简单唠一点近况：小方在上海，演出，教课，黄崽大洋两头飞来飞去，过的不知是哪门子时间，四海为家，让人操心，能提的人都提遍，只有一个，刻意不讲。人是年纪越大，越觉出时光飞逝，日月如梭来的，逮到机会就得感慨，反复得听者耳朵起茧，自己都生厌。蔡程昱很礼貌，悉数听完，用一种弟弟的口吻发表观点：大家都聚一聚嘛。话头软软，但是得体。李琦说那必须的，给你安排。不知道想到什么，又笑了，说还记得以前在我这儿做饭，你那番茄炒蛋做的，真是让人印象很深。

以前一词，即代表着至少五年的时间差。过后五年，他常驻意大利，写在演出场刊上最合适的介绍是“毕业后即开始了他辉煌的演出生涯”。虽然辉煌他自己不认，生涯也谈不上，纽约大都会，维也纳黄金厅，多么耀眼璀璨，弹指一挥人就回来，谁也没想到，留也留不住，倒像是什么都没变——吃饭的样子仍如三岁孩童，努力，认真，香喷喷。做哥哥的就恍惚，说你看时间真的过太快了，你怎么也快三十了啊。

而立之年的小蔡抬起脸，他被时间宽待，面容还是那种介乎男人与男孩间的模棱两可的天真，嘴角沾了两粒饭粒，也有本事叫人不觉滑稽，只心生怜爱。他说：哥，三十过了，我生日是一月的。把这口饭咽下去，顿了顿，又说：子棋三十一了。李琦一噎。

这叫什么事，他倒自己主动提起来，蹩脚得很，纯出于故意，细心的避而不谈的努力失效，那些他们都多少旁观过一点的故事，又倔强地浮出水面。其实也算不上什么曲折故事，只像轨迹悄然叠合，又干净利落地分道而去，当事者经营的热心还比不上旁人的关照，没想到这疏于照管的植株还活着，过于顽强。五年，又一个五年，他们这些做哥哥的婚的婚养的养，变成一种万事得过且过的中年人，不必提的往事都允许自己含混过去，这边却依旧在和光阴做最后的对抗：哦，原来我和你不在一起的时间，已经和我们曾经在一起的时间一样长了。

 

（2）

离开罗马之前，蔡程昱第一次去了许愿池。阳光是某种金色流体，经过修缮的特雷维喷泉前依然挤满不怕热的游客，日复一日，没有变化。这是一座能够缓释时间的城市，到处都是古迹，随手捡拾一桩轶事就有几千年寿命，历史几乎成为不可数单位。他是兴之所至，推着行李箱背着包，摸出三枚硬币闭眼掷下，草草许愿。身边年轻的金发女孩大约认定他是游客，用一种口音柔软的英语热心地告诉这个风尘仆仆的年轻男人：最后一个愿望一定要是重回罗马，这代表着你的愿望都能实现，你会回来还愿。

城市古老，游人年轻，金发女孩目光灼灼，对于草率的传说深信不疑。蔡程昱回她以英语，礼貌地表示自己会再回来，一念之下却连刚刚许的愿望都已经忘记。他逐渐退出游人群落，准备搭车去机场，看到金发女孩仍然热切地向他挥手，仿佛只要他能重返，他们就一定会重逢似的。

罗马许愿池的别名又叫做幸福喷泉，这名字昭然若揭，来自世界各地的游客用欢欣的语调叫喊，"Fontana di Trevi!" 此起彼伏。大多数愿望都关乎幸福，因此笃信《罗马假日》的人们慷慨地用一点微小钱财来祈愿，把命运交付给陌生的雕像、水流和三岔路。年轻有为的抒情男高音蔡程昱也不能免俗，拉下飞机遮光板的那一刻他终于想起来了，三个愿望脱口而出，如同条件反射，他对着一池积满硬币的浅水默念：让我回去吧，回去找到他，我再也不要回来了。

多年以前的夏天他和龚子棋一起去龙山寺求签，计程车司机耐心且健谈，早就习惯了主干道的漫长堵车，用不标准的国语与乘客攀谈：嗳，客人哪，你们肯定都是来求姻缘的吧，来对啦！龙山寺的月老神君，很灵很灵的啰！夹杂台语的口音仍然叫人半懂不懂，但蔡程昱听明白司机叮嘱他们一定要带上足量甜食当作贡品，他是第一次听说，忙小声问龚子棋带了没有，对方伸手在背包侧袋里掏出一板巧克力，顺手剥出一块来塞进他嘴里，苦甜。

司机正把话题兴冲冲地绕到指南宫，讲情侣不能同去，去了就必定分手，正在兴头上，顿住。他从后视镜里必然得见此举，从而延迟意识到，这两个男孩不是去各自求姻缘，而是去求同一桩。车内一阵沉默。

那两天阴雨，殿内游客减少，蔡程昱不受干扰地掷了很多很多次，快要失去耐心，才掷到连续的三个圣笅，再去正殿问观世音菩萨能不能求签，反复确认，忍不住对龚子棋说神佛好啰嗦，被赶紧捂住嘴巴不许他乱讲。最后神佛也没有怪罪他冲动无忌的发言，仍旧给他一支上签，解签人约莫工作太多，既困且累，只凶巴巴地讲道：淘沙成金，骑龙踏虎，劳心有贵，破镜重圆。当时他很不以为然，说破镜重圆算什么上签？几多困苦，几多磨折，是他，他绝不要这个重圆。现在再想，字字都硬梆梆敲打在自己心头。他的所有勇气，从那个夏天开始燎原，燃出烈火。月老，观世音，许愿喷泉，他不是不信了，只是明白了一件事：牵涉他人的愿望，还不如交给自己决断。如果他不坐上回国的飞机，所有神佛的助力，都只是虚无的捕风。

而他那时二十出头，无畏无惧，敢那么骄傲地讲不要重圆，不过是因为从没考虑过破裂后的办法。

算破裂吗？好像也难说。他做了一个实用主义者能做的一切，离开台北的时候不断告诉自己，归台北的，都留在台北，卡瓦拉多西也好，星光灿烂也好，他是抒情男高音，天生的，就该回去唱偷洒一滴泪，去唱冰凉的小手，卡瓦拉多西和台北一样，是一段旁逸斜出的惊喜，也只是这样而已，他从不做放肆的梦，本不再奢求其他。额外发现是，不奢求，便可一直获得意外，后来竟是上海，接着竟是纽约，幸又不幸，之后不再是罗马。蔡程昱知道，没有什么理由，只是因为彼时去罗马是个很好的选择，对他而言。

没有一个在舞台上用意大利语唱歌剧的人会拒绝意大利。对此，龚子棋也表达支持。黄子弘凡曾精准概括，他们在纽约最要紧的事，仿佛不是相爱，而是搭伙奋斗，分摊房租。好一个北京人在纽约——尽管他俩没一个是北京人。说话时黄子在中国城的一家四川火锅店里敷衍思乡，伸筷子下去捞了几片肥牛，蘸他自己胡搞八搞没人能下咽的麻酱，把字儿含糊在嘴里：其实吧龚子棋那天是要去机场送你，但是他得拍戏，你说哪里走得开，就是有这么多没办法的事是吧——好吃，真的好吃，来来来你试一下呗。蔡程昱觉得自己没听清前面那句，应邀蘸了一筷子奇异麻酱，进嘴的一瞬间立刻评价非常难吃，并把脸背过去呛咳了三分钟，咳出眼泪。他原以为自己成长的那一刻始于台北，后来又以为是纽约，结果发现都不是，生长痛延迟到意大利才发作，盖从那时起，他才真正的独自一人。

 

（3）

还没等到想好要怎么开口，蔡程昱先在上戏校园附近撞见龚子棋。他在华山路校区校门外的全家里挑挑拣拣，买一支椰子灰，剥开壳来刚咬了一口，抬头看到人，那瞬间觉得甜筒冰到撑牙，神经打了一颤，椰香和奶香在他嘴里一点点化开，他噙住注定要化掉的香甜，像经历无声却实体的倒计时。吃甜吃冰是惯性天性，台北又使他变本加厉，用名目繁多的甜食喂养他，因为贪恋太过，此后他不得不少吃，刻意控制，毕竟要上台演出。龚子棋挑了挑眉，对他打招呼，说：蔡程昱啊。依旧连名带姓，平平展展四个字，不惊讶上扬，也不低沉自抑，让名叫蔡程昱的人感到没有办法。他总不能举着一支基本完好的甜筒，上前寒暄道，吃了吗？

好在龚子棋熟练得多，自报来意：我找老爸有点事，太巧了在这碰见你。这些年里余笛又回上戏，现在也算桃李满海峡两岸的名师，回来不为别的，只惦记吃口跳水鱼能够劲儿放辣。是以他们成为一家人，活力满满，热爱折腾，北京沈阳，上海四川，台北纽约，总之天南地北。蔡程昱想到李琦后来跟他说的，龚子棋，演戏啊，音乐剧露露脸，也搞副业，他那个厂牌！说唱的。我还去过他们工作室。他其实别扭着暗中留意，一知半解，心想，龚子棋总是精力充沛，多管齐下也不觉得疲累。刚回上海那阵子，肄业大学生碰了几回壁，蔡程昱记得自己半开玩笑说，子棋我开工作室养你，你来不来？他们那时好得要命，自恃并无远虑，也无近忧，龚子棋笑着涮他：要不要脸？要开也是我开。玩笑成真，他如今诸事经营得井井有条，蒸蒸日上。宛如一种证明。

蔡程昱举着甜筒，咬也不是，不咬要化，笑一笑说我等方方，听说他现在教新生形体课，那时候他舞蹈基础就好，几年不见，不知是不是还那么瘦。龚子棋哦了一声，说他很好，可能快结婚了，挺幸福，挺美满的。这多少让人有点意外：小方是他们中第一个即将踏入安定生活的人。或许是第一个？蔡程昱无处开口询问，明明是他们二人碰面，却在通过谈第三个人消磨时间。他唯一可得的结论是二人无名指上都无戒指，但万一是忘带了，或今早刚弄丢了呢。

龚子棋没再给他天马行空的机会，说我老爸快下课了，我们过几天另外见一面，站这里聊得太仓促。蔡程昱连忙说好的好的，等龚子棋离开视线，他的许多知觉才恢复过来。譬如他站在上海戏剧学院的高大校门下，甜筒化得流进指缝，黏黏腻腻，他赶紧大口消灭，并后知后觉，龚子棋说太巧了在这里碰见你，碰字口音不变——他后鼻音仍发不出。这个细节意欲何为？蔡程昱立在原地默默地把一支甜筒吃完，折回全家，扔掉纸壳。

 

他刚到意大利时，诸事陌生，发消息打电话给妈妈，大意是说我一个人上罗马唱歌剧来了，不曾刻意强调一个人，但必定说了。对面正忙着，没及时接起，后发来一长串嘱托的语音，这样那样，最后说儿子，妈妈总归知道你，所以放心你，真想做的事情，你怎么会后退呢。这比安慰有效，加上他那时雄心勃勃，认为现实只是暂时一点挫磨，往后前途只有万丈光明，一个人，妈妈也是一个人，他要照顾妈妈。

妈妈是从小到大最了解他的人，话自然没说差。真想做的事情，他做得不枝不蔓，一往无前，勇敢于他，是六脉神剑之于段誉，千钧一发之际，他往往如有神助，总不会错。倒是现在他不如往时，声东击西，欲言又止，犯下感情大忌。其实他根本不是来等方书剑，小方在练功房里循循善诱，无端被当作挡箭牌。他就是来看看，看什么，能不能看到，原也不能确定。最后等到一个轻飘飘社交承诺：过几天另外见一面。他简直对自己恨铁不成钢。

 

（4）

若干年前龚子棋回上海第一晚，神神秘秘，谁也不知道，连他老爹老爸都以为他不过是又去一趟台中或者高雄。他离沪已久，上一次长居须追溯到初中三年级，听闻自己不必中考，在夏天结束前见缝插针搞了一次早恋，仿若特为体验一下，然后顺理成章地分手，举家搬迁。此后再来，都是蜻蜓点水，上海不知不觉地膨胀着，像每一座大都市，但只是上海。入夜，蔡程昱租住的公寓楼下全家还亮着灯，他买了罐冰可乐当见面礼。

开门，蔡程昱问：你来了？他没有问你怎么来了，也没有在末尾画个句号说你来了。当然，同样不会说怎么是你。很难形容，龚子棋觉得这是介乎某两种反应之间的一种，蔡程昱并非迟钝得无法察觉的人，但又不是外显的主导者，他接受，他坚持，一个问号仅代表可能性，还有其他可能，但他迎接了龚子棋来上海找他这一种，哪怕没有任何准备，刚洗过澡，白T黏在湿乎乎的皮肤上，发梢滴水。

龚子棋知道在这种情况下，他只要一径继续即可，行李箱被他推过去，绊到门槛，摔进地板上。他把蔡程昱抱起来，两个人一齐跌进沙发，所保持的姿势恰如在农场，在台北他们抱拥一样。那时他低声报备剧团的巡演排程，基隆，桃园，台北，台中，高雄，台南。蔡程昱问那你会来看我吗？末场在两厅院演出的消息他消化了三天，想起来依旧会兴奋得身体颤抖。龚子棋依着那颤抖含他的耳垂，耳朵是小蔡的敏感部位，立时变作红的，烫的，我会，他说，我保证会去看你，他轻轻咬着耳垂说的，齿尖刮擦厮磨。

很年轻的时候他老是被讲想一出做一出，心里不服，殊为不服，因每一件事他都竭力去做，不该被人诟病。他想自己会找到合适的、感兴趣的、热爱的东西从事一生，他想要去试每一次错——其实不是错，也不是险，是未知。没有“最”又有什么关系。蔡程昱不像其他人，他从来不对此提出任何建议，要求或说忠告，包括他休学，包括他巡演，包括他决定肄业来上海——我来找你，龚子棋把他箍在怀里讲述目的——这是一句真话，但不是十足真金，上海有蔡程昱，也不仅有蔡程昱。说顺水推舟太残忍，要说锦上添花。

锦上添花。龚子棋当时可能真是这么想的，孰料以为自己可以在逍遥游中担纲鲲鹏一角的人，有时也只在大宗师的涸辙里拥有戏份。不是说现实中处境多么艰难苦恨，即便转场到江河湖海，宽绰极了，即便天下之大，不必濡沫，他也要找另一条鱼。

鱼在他怀里呼吸，嘴唇翕合，因为刚洗过澡而蒸出好闻的淡淡香气。这是一间极典型的单人公寓，沙发上披着布罩，还没拆封的水果、牛奶和可乐挤满大半张餐桌，窗边堆了数量可观的快递盒子，簇拥着一棵铁树盆栽，矮茶几上是歌谱。一切都静止，只有他们把沙发罩子撵下了地，善良的小男孩查理布朗与他的宠物狗史努比变得皱巴巴。一个严峻的问题摆在面前：明天怎么办？下一秒龚子棋就决定管它去呢。他快乐得昏了头，蔑视一切，全然不知这样的快乐原不寻常。

 

（5）

而这道理早先已由上一代人做过提点，只是龚子棋起初并未注意。在纽约时他与老爹养成一种默契，隔着大洋视频的两个人各自健身，沉默勤奋，挥汗如雨，偶尔发话，龚子棋说老爹我一直有句话想不明白，那年剧团巡演前我问你的问题你还记得吗？洪之光笑眯眯地说记得记得，你问我要怎么才能永远爱蔡蔡。龚子棋说我不是这么问的，有点无奈，又说，我还是没明白你什么意思，当时以为你和老爸感情生变。

洪之光在手机屏幕里做了个鬼脸，说想这个干啥，你不是在做了吗？并一点也不郑重地告知儿子，因为阿祥把农场经营权转让，老爸思念老吉士的咸鸡而总觉得台北咸水鸡不正宗，转遍全台也吃不到一只好跳水鱼等一系列原因，他们决定回上海。这些理由都琐碎又随便，龚子棋倒没有异议，有也没用。他是后来才从台北的朋友那里知道自己被瞒得透透，真正的缘故是他老爹在垦丁的海边救了一个人。

“太惊险了太危险了，那种风浪你又不是没见过。”龚子棋看不见，但感觉到朋友在手机那头使劲比划，“余老师吓疯了。你见过你爸失态的样子吗？反正是够吓人的，不可能想见第二遍。”

他就是在那瞬间突然明白过来的。

 

（6）

邀约单刀直入，蔡程昱吓了一跳，他起先没想过寒暄就能成真，几秒后拾回旧记忆：别人或许不能，但龚子棋能。他做许多承诺，也实现许多，因而他和许多朋友之间都真挚万分，由内而外由表及里的真挚。大约在他花了一周多时间慢吞吞地收拾出一间能住的屋子后，龚子棋直接给他发来地点，说，来吃晚饭。他从来不知怎么推拒甚或稍微好点地应付这份直接，被打了个措手不及，好几句话想问，最后结结巴巴录了条语音：几号桌，在几号桌。自暴自弃地发送出去。

他们得有挺久没聊天，聊也是草草几句，例如上趟最新消息是新春佳节相互致以问候，群发对群发。经已分手且事业有成的两个人，总不至于交流歌剧唱段和hip-hop新歌里的人声音量。吃饭的馆子就在蔡程昱住的地方五百米以内，他走着去，看到龚子棋站在路边等他。

还抽着烟。

他一直抽，不过没瘾，在纽约那几年逐渐抽得更少，改以咖啡因代替。蔡程昱闻不惯，他那把嗓子黄金一样珍贵，酒是天生不能沾，烟是没人准他沾。龚子棋从来不在他面前抽，看见他人，就掐了，走上前想揽他，结果只碰了碰他肩膀。试探的轻击，假性的亲密，搞得蔡程昱莫名有点委屈，他说不出这委屈，好像他本来等的是个拥抱级别的动作，却给了他一个次的。他只好控诉已经被掐灭的东西：你抽烟了。此话没有任何信息增量，他就是气闷。

你问几号桌，我想着不如直接出来等你。龚子棋说，不好干等。

干等，这个词很微妙。一旦一个人讲述等待的动作为干等，则包含些许无聊、疲倦和不情愿之类的意义。但同时这个偏正结构的词，中心仍然是等。等这一动作被冠以心甘情愿这一修饰成分，才是稀罕的事情。情感事务当前，蔡程昱仍然能够理性思考，他自来有弯弯绕绕讲道理写小作文的能力，近年来功力愈发深厚，被指为清醒，清醒得可怕。

他们入座，上菜，边吃边聊，外套脱了被服务生细心盖好避免沾味儿。谈的都是显而易见的事情，龚子棋说你身材保持得挺不错的，蔡程昱说我一直在健身。没有偷懒！龚子棋说听说你回来了本来想早点约你，但实在是太忙太忙了。蔡程昱说我知道，笨笨哥告诉我了，你也注意身体，别太拼得跟二十岁一样了。龚子棋做事业也是做兴趣，倒不觉得辛苦，只是疲惫实打实，只靠精神光采盖不住。龚子棋说，我二十岁也没多拼，还不如现在呢。眉目间很是有几分严肃，像在自我检讨，使得蔡程昱不禁又开始想，自己是属于检讨中既有的那部分，还是没有的那部分——他心思太重了，至今没有改善，反有愈演愈烈的趋势。龚子棋说我工作室在苏州河边，排练就在我爸那里，两头跑，说我们一块儿在上海呆那两年也没去普陀区，你有空一定来坐坐。

谈话刚刚有起色，又滑向浅显。蔡程昱有一点急，连忙说我难道就为去你工作室坐上一坐？太急了，他觉得轻率，但说出去的话收不回，圆了更尴尬。龚子棋也愣了一下，旋即笑说你还能看我录歌，但那时候我脾气一般很差，没人想跟我待在一块。他从前不爱笑，认为不酷，被要求笑面相迎时总有些僵硬，现在已然很得体。蔡程昱低下头去看筷子，说你拿这话吓别人算了，吓我没用。龚子棋又不笑了。

龚子棋说：是真的，没人受得了。最见不到的就是你，我不可能对你发脾气。

大幕此时才缓缓拉开，出现时空隧道，穿过去就到十年以前。罗马城游人常走的路边每每有小贩售卖城市地图和明信片，古迹宣传册的每一页上都覆有一层透明薄膜，掀开是带着历史痕迹的残破现状，盖上就成了当年金碧辉煌的样子。或是卡尔德隆写《人生如梦》，王子齐格蒙特从自己被囚禁的高塔中被释放出来，诸事做尽又重回塔楼，悠悠醒转，以为什么都没发生过，戾气尽去，顿悟整个人生是一场梦。

一开一合，一梦一醒，这当中果真什么都没有发生过吗？

龚子棋像是听到他的问题，很诚实地概述：我交女朋友啊，你去意大利了，我还在纽约的时候就交，那个女生还是Lars校友。后来回国也交，圈子里的，圈子外的。排戏的时候，角色从身体里长出来，不演了才发现，投入感情的是我演的那个角色。有个姑娘都跟我谈到婚礼想在哪儿办了，她喜欢意大利，想找间接收非教徒婚礼的教堂结婚，可我听到以后一心只想，我还不能去意大利。

我不是在等你。龚子棋相当恳切地说，重音落在一个等上。不是在，等。他还想再说什么，蔡程昱点点头截住下文说我知道的。恍惚倏然之间宽慰袭击了他。

就是这点宽慰让他意识到了，他更在意的是什么。好在他俩没有谁等谁这回事，这个事实甚至比他这次回来的心愿更重要。他不等人，也不要被等，打小他把历史故事念得滚瓜烂熟，知道刻舟求剑，从古至今都是个笑话。

 

（7）

到家以后龚子棋看到余笛坐在沙发上看书，不慌不忙，好整以暇的，见他进门，把书搁下来反放在身边。这幅画面通常表明一个意思：我有些话想跟你谈谈。家里暂时还没有人探索出拒绝的后果，倒也不必拒绝。龚子棋就坐到旁边，听他爸问：去见蔡蔡了？龚子棋点头：第二面，他回上海以来见过两回。余笛惊讶：之前还见过呢？龚子棋说碰巧，上戏门口碰见的。余笛一听摇头表示不同意，说哪里有碰巧，重逢一旦开始就没有碰巧的说法。

龚子棋老觉得他老爸骨子里一种法式浪漫，比如此刻这种浪漫冒头，立刻定义他俩的关系进入重逢阶段，并对此怀有赞美态度。他实际得多，认为碰巧就是碰巧，不必为巧合激动。余笛又问那你把话跟蔡蔡讲明白了吗？给龚子棋吓着了，意识到余笛以为他俩吃顿饭是为预备摊牌，赶紧解释进展没有这么快，一顿饭就只是一顿饭。解释完毕后，余笛无奈，回以慈爱又责备的眼神。龚子棋干脆横下心来说我的心思你知道的还是那样，但一下子这么些年，万一他不愿意呢，我又不能活在梦里。

龚子棋比同龄小孩成熟得早，从长相到心理，绝大多数时候总比其他人沉稳，此刻难得愣头青一样，余笛给看笑了，问他：那蔡蔡他回来又是干嘛来了？

这原本是个再浅显不过的事实，最接近事件中心的人却最容易一叶障目，余笛不得不切换至教笨学生模式，说我知道你不是要妄自菲薄，但现在你是太将心比心了，比得自己的心都没有了，将心比心就没意义。以前你要跨海峡跨海峡，要跨大洋跨大洋，我和你老爹为什么不拦着？你以为自己热血上头，追爱去的，可你脑子又不傻。一滴水是往海里去的，要是去沙漠了，你还追吗？他又想了想蔡蔡，说他也是变了，也是没变，话还是掰碎了往肚子里咽。不过他都走回国这一步了，你怕什么呢？

龚子棋说：我怕他又走了。

 

（8）

当年就是这一走，双方其实早都应承了，和平得甚至有些古怪。龚子棋正在纽约宽街摸爬滚打，同时去纽大旁听表演课程，把自己日程排出可怕的满满当当，这当口蔡程昱握着将去罗马歌剧院的消息。按说地理意义上的分离并不代表从生活到关系的一切都要分离，但他们还是不能免俗，进行著名对话，归结中心思想即是四个字，不要等我。达成这层一致后甚至还在下城吃了顿好的以示庆祝。

话虽然俗烂透顶，但不是没有道理。他们都是一步一步走到这里来，没有被安排好的人生轨迹，不奢望自己的主观努力在感情的进程中起到决定性作用从而一锤定音，与其一直吊着拖着做挂名情人虚耗精力，那不如彼此祝福，彼此自由。龚子棋至多将之归类为没办法的事情，在黄子弘凡的公寓里跟他碰着杯做洒脱情状道人生就是有很多没办法的事情，他因而没有费力挣扎就接受了没有时间去机场送机的现实，别人以为他情绪多少受到一段时间的影响，就像其他事情一样，他会立刻发泄，直来直往，然而没有任何人探知到有关此事他情绪崩盘的任何碎片。

龚子棋自己也觉得有一点奇怪。为避免起初的记忆模糊，他擅自将开始点定在草地上四下无人，只有他们恰巧对视的某个瞬间，就像自己毫不费力地接受了这个开始一样，他对结束也并无抵触，不久后还交到波士顿的女朋友，过了一段衣香鬓影的日子，又利利落落脱出来，分手，回国，行云流水，一气呵成。他是很守信用的人，是没在等，他也找了，其中同样有出于疲倦这一缘故的部分，找来找去，余笛和洪之光还见过几个，都不了了之。最后他发现自己就没打算认真找。那时候龚子棋也已不再抽烟，并非刻意而为之，等他意识到自己无意间养成的这个习惯，才终于明白，他仍然在为这段绵延的关系努力，老爹简洁又神秘的忠告像图钉，扎在台湾、纽约、上海，全世界想要爱得久一点的人都在做这样的努力：活得久一点。

他不得不把症结归在台湾，那时候的龚子棋年轻到可以问出庞大如宇宙的问题，并全然相信自己能够懂得。然而直到十年之后，他才稍微能告诉以前的自己不必邯郸学步，不要迷恋与沉溺在最快乐的时刻。人缓步上坡，也抑制不住地滑下坡，总有一天会离开的，不全然是在某一个顶点。他已经认了：哪怕废墟遍地，万物摧折，黄金都化作尘土，期限仍旧是自然忘记，就算永志不忘，他走到穷途末路了，也甘之如饴。

 

（9）

夏天开始之前二人动身回了趟台湾。实际上生出这个念头是更早的事情，为此龚子棋不得不夜以继日地呆在工作室，暴躁而且不修边幅地录完歌，在赶去机场前刮了胡子。他们曾经一同生活在纽约，生活在上海，然而时间越往前推，越难以表述他们在一起的时光为“生活”。在台北时如果可称是生活小心翼翼的试探，他们仍旧为每一点日常的痕迹心动不已，那么把播放器曳回真正的初初相见，那个夏天便只有一个名字——阿卡狄亚。失落的、注定有期的田园牧歌。他们回到从前去过的地方，一一怀缅，耐心且俗气：西门红楼二楼的剧场又在修缮，自由广场的游人惊飞一群鸽子，他们在大安区校园周边安静的住宅文教区沉默地散步，正撞见幼稚园的小孩子们放学，哜哜嘈嘈地扑向自己的家长。这明明是一个平凡无奇的地方，人们照常上班上学，吃饭走路，排队刷卡，走下公车时对司机道谢，好像这十年并未给此处带来任何改变，一座岛，变成闻笛烂柯处。唯有走过西门步行区外不远，龚子棋愣怔了一下：熟悉的弧形大楼依旧坚固，破旧的汉士海报却整幅没有了。

大约时间还是做了一些小小的手脚。

最后他们想不到有哪里可去，就随手在路边叫了台车，龚子棋说去指南宫吧，蔡程昱对此毫不感到意外，放肆大笑，十分开心。他们如愿以偿地来拜吕洞宾，一尊长髯飘飘的塑像，后人把痴情至怨的说辞加于他，讲他因为无法得到何仙姑的爱而诅咒天下有情人，却忘了他如何普渡众生。把爱拿出来考验的人早晚会败，归类在神仙头顶的公案便越来越多，恶名远播，想要白头偕老的人总对吕避之不及，害怕因为踏入他的地界而导致的分手结局，一对眷侣来此，倒像是特为挑衅的了。

不过当然不是，倘若吕洞宾真的有份忌恨一对小小的有情人，那么岛内遍地林立的万应公祠，恐怕也真的神通广大到能够万应。人人皆可走进简陋祠堂掷笅子问神明，三次圣笅是应允，有时神明疑惑，神明否认，笅面显出两阳两阴，信徒不能满意，往往重新掷笅，不依不挠，非要磨到神明答应祈求。下山时龚子棋随口问蔡程昱，你现在要掷一个什么笅？蔡程昱随口答立笅。立笅殊为难得，代表掷笅人事事顺遂，别无所求。龚子棋不肯放过他，又问，真的没有什么要求？

真的没有。蔡程昱在山半道的石阶停下来，说：实在要求，就求一个吻吧。

结果龚子棋第一次靠近他的时候，没有吻下去。呼吸与呼吸相碰，小心翼翼靠近，又离开一些，扶着他的肩膀，四目相对，蔡程昱心头疑虑还没来得及冒出，就被再度靠上前的人咬住嘴唇。台北难得出晴，阳光下每一个人都舒展松快得想要流泪，他脑袋一片空白，蓦地弹出一个短语：这么多年。

这么多年，人在三维世界中活得太久，身在其中时总不觉得，回溯往事才絮絮生悔，他不要得过且过，不要追悔莫及，也不要理性做掩盖他心底秘密的徒劳的雪与沙。吻了很久，龚子棋喘息着，在他耳边得意地讲：第一个，永远欠着。他开口要一个吻，他便给他两个，这层意思他们都明白，心照不宣，求的签许的愿到底都实现了，要离开也不能，因永远有一个吻未尝。


End file.
